


All the years I have I'll give the rest to you

by eternalqueenofthemyscira



Series: The Adventures of a Clan of Two [8]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, ManDadlorian, it's naptime y'all, takes place in between seasons 1 and 2, the woes of a sleep-deprived single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalqueenofthemyscira/pseuds/eternalqueenofthemyscira
Summary: “Ad’ika, please. I am begging you. Go to sleep.”A beat of silence rings out in the small sleeping chamber. For a moment, Din Djarin thinks he will finally be graced by blissful sleep. He is wrong."Din Djarin finally decides to build the Child a place to sleep.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Series: The Adventures of a Clan of Two [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556641
Comments: 18
Kudos: 126





	All the years I have I'll give the rest to you

**Author's Note:**

> Another WIP that I've been procrastinating on! I loved the scene from S2E2 where we get to see the little sleeping cabin that Din and Grogu were using and this followed soon after.

“ _ Ad’ika, _ please. I am begging you. Go to sleep.” 

A beat of silence rings out in the small sleeping chamber. For a moment, Din Djarin thinks he will finally be graced by blissful sleep. He is wrong. 

A tiny hand smacks against his helmet again and it takes every ounce of willpower in the battle-hardened warrior to not scream into the deep void of space. 

He sits up and moves the Child into his lap, “ _ Ad’ika _ , it is time to go to sleep.” 

That earns him a few babbles as the Child climbs his armor to curl back into the space between his pauldron and helmet. There is no possible way it can be comfortable, yet he seems to find that the comfort he earns being closer to him is worth the touch of the cold beskar. 

“Alright, here’s the deal. I’ll hold you if you promise to be quiet now. Can you do that for me?” 

“Ah ah!” 

Good enough. 

He lies back down with a hand gently bracing the back of the Child against him. Over time, he had learned that the Child fell to sleep faster if he had his back rubbed, which he soon began doing. 

As much as he may have enjoyed feeling the warmth of the Child against him, he knew they would both sleep better if only there was a bit more space for them. In the morning he had planned to start building a hammock for the little one, but until then he may as well enjoy the warm feeling in his heart.

*******

When he wakes, it’s with the usual crick in his neck he’s had for the last week. Who would have thought that sleeping with a baby on your chest all night long would mess with your posture? 

Slowly sitting up, he kept a careful hand on the Child’s back as he made his way out into the ship. He had yet to face the loud cries of a baby being interrupted from their sleep and he would be sure to do his best to ensure that never happened. 

The hammock could wait until after breakfast. This Child always managed to be hungry, even if Din had just fed him. He wondered if perhaps the Child was going through some sort of a growth spurt, but judging his size and his age, that didn't seem likely. 

A soft whimper from his shoulder draws his attention. Two wide, brown eyes stare up at him when he turns his head. 

“Good morning, sleepy head. You ready for some breakfast?” 

The Child laughs at the same time that his little stomach growls, so Din takes that as his answer. Opening the food cabinet, a frown formed under his helmet. It was almost empty save a single ration bar, which was just enough to get them through breakfast. They would have to make a stop in town later on to find a market. 

Mindlessly, he begins bouncing the Child gently against his shoulder as he prepares their breakfast. He knows there are two little brown eyes following him the entire time as he carefully splits up the food, making sure the Child got the larger portion. He was used to living off of the bare minimum; that wasn’t something he wanted the Child to get used to. 

With their portions divided, Din sits them both on some stray crates. As soon as the food is placed in his hands, the Child begins to eat enthusiastically. It always makes him want to laugh to see just how quickly he devours his food, yet at the same time it bores deep into his heart that perhaps the Child wasn’t always fed well. 

Shaking those dark thoughts from his head, he lifts his helmet just enough to take a bite of his ration bar. He’d never minded the dull and bland taste of them; it was a factor he had accepted in his life as a bounty hunter, but the Child deserved better than this. Hopefully this market would be plentiful of food good enough for his little one. 

A happy gurgle from the seat next to him makes his heart swell. Turning his head towards the Child, his visor lights up with the image of the smiling baby. 

“Enjoying your breakfast, little one?” 

The Child’s sweet laugh rings in his ears, “Aah-bah!” 

He can’t help but laugh a bit at that. 

Faster than he anticipated, their breakfast was finished. He dusted off his hands of any crumbs and turned to look at the Child. The Child looked up at him, then down at his small hands, and then mimicked the action Din had just done. 

“Patuu?” the Child babbles. 

“Time to get started on our day, little one.” 

The Child lifted his arms to be picked up just as Din made his way over to him, almost as if he was able to predict what was going to happen next. 

“Alright,  _ ad’ika. _ Here’s what we have to do today. We have to make you some sort of a sleeping hammock so that we can both sleep better,” he says, carrying the Child over to the supplies he had put in a pile last night. 

He had been able to find a strong net and an old bed sheet for the hammock in some supplies he had saved up. It seemed comfortable enough and he doubted the Child would put up much protest. Besides, he still had his beloved blue blanket that he had been given on Sorgan. 

Pulling out one of their empty crates they used for sitting, he placed the Child on top of it. 

“Now, I’m going to start making your hammock. I need you to stay here and not cause any trouble,” he said, “To make sure you behave, you can play with your little ball.” 

If someone had told him when he bought this ship that one day, a strange little green baby would be playing with the knob from the lever on the ship’s panel as if it was the most precious thing in the world, he never would have believed them. Yet here he is, fishing out a little silver ball from his pocket to give to a little green baby. They definitely did not cover this in Mandalorian training. 

With the baby occupied by his ball, he sets to work on building the hammock. It shouldn’t be hard; all he really has to do is sew the sheet on top of the net. It’ll just take a while. 

Rummaging through his supplies, he pulls out the small sewing kit that’s gotten him through many knife slashes and blaster holes. It had always felt strange to hold such a small needle when his hands were so used to weapons yet at the same time it brought a comforting feeling that there wasn’t any danger around. 

Looking over at the Child, he notices that the ball had been put down long ago and now the Child was enthralled with watching him work. It was sweet; neither of them were used to downtime like this. 

“This is called sewing, buddy. I’m using something called thread to attach your hammock together. Want to come see?” He asks. 

The Child nods and waddles over to him. Ever so carefully, the Child climbs his pant leg to rest in his lap. 

Din turns the in-progress hammock towards the Child to explain better, “So this little needle has a brown thread attached to it. You can touch it, go ahead.” 

A small green finger reaches out to run his finger over the thread, then the needle, then stops to rest atop of Din’s hand. 

“I’m right here buddy. Don’t you worry.” 

They carry on like that for a while, with Din carefully sewing with the Child resting on his lap. A sense of calm had slowly fallen over him as his hands continued to work on the hammock. He hadn’t felt like this since he was a child, before the death of his parents. Still, all of these years later his heart was still raw at the memory of losing them. He liked to think that he understood the sacrifice they had made was to protect him, give him a chance at a better life, but he never managed to. 

Until now, at least. Now he would not hesitate to make the same sacrifice if it meant protecting the little one cradled in his lap. That was his duty, both as a Mandalorian and a father. He hoped he would never have to do it, for he would much rather get the chance to see the Child grow up. He hoped that all of the remaining years he had would be devoted to the care of this Child. 

His thoughts passing the time, the hammock was finished far quicker than anticipated. And not a moment too soon if the slowed breathing coming from the Child was any sign. 

With more care than he had ever used in his life, he carefully scooped up the Child and carried him to where they so often rested together. 

“Time to test this out, right little buddy?” he said to the sleeping Child despite knowing he wouldn’t get an answer back. 

As carefully as he could, he attached the ends of the hammock to the hooks in the wall. Before setting the Child inside, he pulled on the hammock to make sure it was strong and sturdy enough for the Child to sleep in. Satisfied with his work, he gently laid the Child down in the hammock. 

The moment his fingers let go of the Child, he whines softly and turns toward Din. A small hand reached out toward him and two warm brown eyes open to look at him. 

“I’m here,” he says, “That’s where you get to sleep now. Let’s take a little nap.” 

The sound of gentle snoring resonated throughout the small cabin and Din is able to fall asleep with a smile across his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hoped you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr (@eternalqueenofthemyscira)


End file.
